


By and By

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Proposals, The Start of Labor is Never Convenient, surprise weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Just call me Fertile Myrtle," Dean hissed, easing himself into an overstuffed beige suede chair. He kept one eye on Micah, who played with some toy guaranteed to stimulate baby brain growth."Why would I call you a fertile turtle?" Seth asked, walking in from the kitchen. He dried his hands on a towel tucked into his waistband. Then, he leaned over, giving Dean a quick peck on the lips.





	By and By

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Miracle of The Moment 
> 
> You don't need to read it to understand. 
> 
> Inspired by a comment from the Lovely Ilzehs. 
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback.

"Just call me Fertile Myrtle," Dean hissed, easing himself into an overstuffed beige suede chair. He kept one eye on Micah, who played with some toy guaranteed to stimulate baby brain growth. 

"Why would I call you a fertile turtle?" Seth asked, walking in from the kitchen. He dried his hands on a towel tucked into his waistband. Then, he leaned over, giving Dean a quick peck on the lips. 

"I said _fertile Myrtle_ , not _fertile turtle_." Dean glared, returning the kiss. "All you need to do is look at me and _this_..." He paused, acknowledging his swollen belly with a dramatic sweep of his wrist. " _this_ happens." 

Dean _hadn't_ been against giving Micah a sibling. In fact, he _wanted_ her to have brothers and sisters. He just hadn't counted on it happening only four months after Micah's birth. 

"Well, I didn't think you were fertile _and_ we had the doctor's confirmation that the implant worked." Seth threw his hands up in the air. 

"History should have taught us that I _get_ pregnant on the implant. If that wasn't true, we wouldn't have her." Dean nodded in the direction of their daughter, now playing with a set of wooden stacking rings. 

Dean gazed from Seth to their daughter and back. He'd _never_ imagined himself as the parental type. Yet, here he was- the proud parent of a ten-month-old with another due in roughly 3 months. 

The Universe had a funny way of making things happen. 

"Can I ask you something?" Seth spoke, his voice full of trepidation. 

Dean's ears perked up. Why did Seth sound so nervous? What was going on? 

"I'd get down and do this right but you wouldn't be able to see me." Seth perched himself on the arm of the chair. "Here we go." He inhaled and exhaled, digging through his pockets. 

"Seth." Dean's voice held a faint note of emotion. "What are..." Seth shushed him with a finger to the lips. 

"Dean, we have Micah, and she's amazing. We have another baby on the way.“ Seth opened his palm to reveal a black velvet jewelry box.

A gasp caught in Dean’s throat.

“Make our family a unit and marry me?“ Seth popped the box open, revealing a simple gold band.

For once, Seth managed to render him speechless. That almost never happened. 

Dean hadn’t seen this coming in a million years. 

“Yes.“ Dean didn’t hesitate to respond. He wanted Seth in his life as his forever and always.  
– – –  
“Happy birthday!“ Dean cooed, doing his best to pick Micah up. His lower back screamed in protest as the muscles tensed up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making it all seem worth it. 

The baby gave several furious kicks as if to say _don't forget, Dad. You got me too._

"I'll do it." Seth came from behind, leaning over to kiss both of their cheeks. "Be careful." He pulled Micah from Dean, settling her on his hip. "How are we feeling today?" With his free hand, he patted Dean's belly, just as he did every morning. 

"Huge?" Dean replied, feeling a rough punch to the kidney area. "They're beating me up." 

"Now, Baby, please be nice to your dad," Seth admonished, pulling his hand back from Dean's belly. He turned, so he was face to face with Micah. "Happy birthday, Little Lady." 

"Change her?" Dean asked, massaging the small of his back. He watched, grinning to himself. 2014 Dean couldn't have dreamed of one day watching Seth change their daughter's diaper. 

"The guests will be here at noon," Seth murmured, settling Micah back on his hip. He rested his chin on the top of her head. 

"Think they know?" Dean asked, absent-mindedly scratching at a dry patch of skin on his belly. 

" _Not a clue_." 

Dean loved this. 

Seth promised Dean _any_ wedding he wanted, regardless of how outlandish it might sound. Dean considered his choices. Big weddings. Small weddings. Elopements. Just being common-law. Yet, when he _really_ thought about it, all he wanted was a simple surprise ceremony. Also, considering they had a huge birthday party for their daughter coming up, why not do it then? 

_Seth, I know it sounds insane but I swear there's a method to the madness._

_Do tell._

_We'll have two small children. The last thing I want is to navigate a wedding while dealing with late night feeding and no sleep._

_Touche. Micah's first birthday?_

_Makes as much sense as anything else._

Today was the day. 

"You don't mind sharing your day, do you?" Seth asked, dressing their daughter in an outfit that proclaimed _one-derful_. 

Micah screeched in joy, giving them both a toothy grin. Dean took it to say _Nah. Best birthday gift ever._

The baby kicked again, reminding him that three were soon to be four.   
\---  
"So, I know you came for a party but you get a little bit extra," Seth announced, turning to face their gathered guests. "Dean and I wondered what gift you possibly get for the most loved child in the world." 

"And since we're close to our new addition..." Dean patted his belly as he spoke. "We decided the best gift for our Micah Anne was to give her two _married_ parents." 

The room went silent as people began to process what they heard. Then, someone whistled, causing the room to burst into applause. 

A familiar pattern of pain began to blossom across his lower back. Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the pain and what it stood for. 

_Child, do you mind waiting?_ he thought, doing his best to breathe through the pain. 

_Are you okay?_ Seth mouthed, catching Dean's eye. 

_Never better,_ Dean mouthed back, avoiding Seth's gaze. If he told Seth the truth, the ceremony would stop- no questions asked. 

Dean had _no_ time or patience for that. 

The officiant talked and talked and talked. Dean supposed he _should_ pay attention but he was more preoccupied by what his body was up to. 

Suddenly, Seth nudged him in the side with the tip of his elbow. 

"Dean, do you take Seth in marriage?" The officiant spoke slowly and deliberately as though he repeated himself. 

"I do," Dean mumbled, resisting the urge to wince. A fresh wave of pain started mild, gradually peaking until his knees almost buckled.

He felt Seth's grip on his hand tighten. It took him a second to realize his soon-to-be husband had realized the truth. 

"Seth, do you take Dean in marriage?" 

"I do." Seth turned, giving Dean an awkward look that said _You get to have a baby before I kill you._

Dean shrugged, just enough for Seth to notice. 

Dammit, he had _priorities_. Stopping a wedding _just_ because he'd gone into labor two weeks earlier? _Not_ a priority. 

"You may kiss." 

Dean allowed Seth to pull him into a kiss. 

"You're dead, _Husband_." Seth grumbled in a playful whisper.  
\---  
Just after midnight, Tempe Jade Rollins entered the world, weighing in at a healthy 8 pounds, 2 ounces. She arrived into Seth's waiting hands, screaming at the injustice of it all. 

"What are you so mad about?" Seth cooed, settling the baby against Dean's chest. "I can tell you right now- she's going to be trouble." 

"What?" Dean asked, reluctantly pulling his gaze away from the squalling baby. 

"She came at 12:03 AM after 90 minutes of pushing. She almost came at 11:57 PM but somehow stalled until just after midnight." Seth covered Dean's hand as it cradled the baby's back. "Miss Tempe wanted her own day. Didn't want to share it with her dads and sister." 

"I'm glad it worked out," Dean commented, focusing back on the baby. Her eyes moved around the room, as if she tried to figure out where she was. 

"Why don't Dad and I get her cleaned up while you sleep? Miss Tempe will be in good hands with us." Ava, their midwife wandered into the bedroom. "You take some time to rest before we get you cleaned up." 

Dean knew he needed the sleep. He'd had a homebirth, eager to welcome their new addition into an environment of love. Micah's birth had been insane, due to a bunch of crap out of his control. 

He'd gotten exactly what he wanted. A healthy daughter born right in an environment of love and welcome. 

He had _definitely_ earned some sleep. 

With that in mind, he peacefully dozed off. 

-fin-


End file.
